


Two Worlds, One Fairy

by CutenessCanKill



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossing Parallels, Gen, Gotta Go Fast, Out of Character, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutenessCanKill/pseuds/CutenessCanKill
Summary: What happens if the Genei Ryodan meets the Varia? Would they get along well or tear each other apart?
Kudos: 22





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember much about the HxH universe so the characters could be OOC and there might not be equal appearances for every charater because some of them just don't fit in. I just took it that they speak the same language!

_Everyone knows not to mess with the Varia group, for they are the type to shoot as a warning._

_Everyone also knows not to screw with the Phantom Troupe, for they won’t even give you the chance to breath before your head rolls on the floor._

_However, what happens if you put them together? Will they kill each other or become surprising best friends?_

* * *

“VOOOIIIII! What the hell is happening here?!” Our resident loud shark yelled at the destruction caused at the living room.

The blond haired prince spoke up first, standing a feet feet away from the intruders, his usual smirk missing and his grip on his knives, unusually tight.

“Ushishishi, those people,” Belphegor hissed at the extra bodies. “Decided to make this place their home.”

Squalo sent a surveying gaze at his fellow guardians, they looked to be slightly banged up and switched it to their opponents, a few of them shared similar fates, but their larger numbers caused the damage to not look as deep.

“Voi, who are you guys?” Squalo narrowed his eyes at the sound of wires, years with Belphegor taught him to be cautious of everything.

A man, possibly the leader stepped out from behind his rings of subordinates and had a nonchalant smile on his face.

‘As if he is on a fucking picnic, that bastard.’ Levi growled, still salty that they were actually outclassed.

“That’s what we should be asking you actually, who are you? Where are we? Why are we here?”

A sudden chill went down Fran’s spine, the newcomers emitted the same feeling as the Vindice, while not as dark, it still made his entire being scream to run.

Squalo noticed Fran’s shivers and glanced at Mammon, who was to his far right. A silent message was passed between them and Squalo sighed.

“We’ll answer your questions, but could you put away your- VOI, YOU DAMNED BOSS!!!”

The nearby vase had broke in contact with Squalo’s currently bleeding head. “You trash, why the hell should we help those scums? The Varia does not bow to anyone.”

Xanxus entered the scene and the rest of the Varia regrouped around him.

Their opponents took up their weapons again, both party had their eye on their respective enemy and were poised, ready to strike. “VOI!/ Enough of this.”

Two voices chimed together, Squalo and the opposing blonde walked away from their respective group to glare at their friends.

“Squ-chan, you are going to be our strategy captain in the future, can you not try to get yourself killed at this time?” Lussuria whispered, his body language gesturing the other to come back.

“Shal, come back now.” The mummy clothed person said to the pouting blond.

“Voi. This is stupid.”

“I agree, why can’t we just talk it out? They do seem willing to do that.”

“I’ll get rid of the extra, you calm down your group first.” Turning back to drag Xanxus away. “VOI, you better fucking follow me you stupid boss.”

Squalo showed off his ability to control the temperamental man, and left Xanxus sizzling at the couch furthest away from the discussion group, who too left their noisy ones behind.

“Okay, let’s introduce ourselves first.” The blond said with a grin.

“I’m Shalnark.”

“Kortopi.” The human furball raised a hand in greeting.

The Frankenstein Hybrid nodded. “Franklin. Those behind me are Hisoka, Machi, Phinks, Feitan, Bonolenov, Shizuku, Nobunaga, Uvogin, Pakunoda and our leader, Chrollo.”

“Squalo.” The italian man then pointed at his group. “Belphegor, Levi, Lussuria, Fran, Mammon and our boss, Xanxus. Now, why are you here?”

* * *

“Dancho (Leader), why do we have to compromise with them? We could kill them all in an instant.” Phinks said with a spiteful look aimed at the group.

Chrollo shook his head. “I sense that something could be gained from this exchange… Though, what do you think, Machi?”

The pink haired girl perked up her head at her name, assessing the available knowledge she is presented with and sighed.

“I side with Dancho, we don’t even know how we came here. It won’t do us any good trying to pick a fight with those willing to give us that information.”

“Besides, if they try anything, we can just kill them then.” Shizuku said, pushing her glasses up.

Her words made the agitated members calm down but their Nen still keeps flowing around them.

* * *

“Boss~ Are you sure Squalo can handle this?” Lussuria asked, his fists moving in worry.

As Xanxus did not answer, Levi took over, a frown maring his face. “While I don’t like him, he is still part of the Varia, so if they show any signs of hostility, we will have the right to attack them.”

“Wah… Levi-senpai actually said something smart~” Fran deadpan, but his hands still tightly hugging himself.

“You fucking brat!” Levi took out one of his umbrellas and pointed it a Fran but Lussuria held him back with a strained smile.

“Come on, let’s not cause anymore property damage.”

* * *

Squalo stood with his head in his hand, a depressing aura around him. “Of course it is his fault. Why the fuck would I think otherwise?”

“You know the fairy?” Shalnark titled his head, the team had voted him to be their spokesperson. The rest just came in case Squalo attacked and held him hostage.

Squalo nodded, running a hand through his hair. “I know this idiot better than I want to. Too bad the freak’s all the way in New Zealand.”

“New Zealand?” Kortopi asked, not knowing what that is.

Understanding flittered pass Squalo’s eyes. “It’s a country. You guys are currently in Italy, and it will take him about a day to come back, if he even does.”

Franklin finally put in his two cents on the direction the conversation is going. “What are we going to do about lodgings?”

“We could just kill a family and use their house.” Shalnark suggested.

Squalo shook his head. “Just stay over here, I don’t want to be at your trial if the Vindice catches you.”

“Are you sure? We literally tried to kill you earlier, what’s there to say that we won’t continue it?” Franklin questioned.

Squalo raised his eyebrow at the straightforwardness of Franklin. “What’s to say that we aren’t strong enough to stop that?”

* * *

“We are going to have murderers living with us, nothing really changed then.” Fran mumbled, wanting the Phantom Troupe to leave.

“Why the fuck do we have to clean up after that bastard?!” Xanxus shouted, throwing his phone at Levi, cracking on impact.

Mammon sighed, doing a mental tally of the money lost to the repairs. “As long as they don’t mess up the place, I’m fine with it. I don’t want to have two times the destruction.”

“Ushishishishi, the prince for one, wants those peasants to leave.”

“Shut up Bel-senpai.”

Lussuria smiled at their newcomers as he walked up to them with Levi in tow, knowing that he is going to be tasked with assigning the rooms as usual.

“Hello darlings~ Who likes who here?” Mentally chuckling at their weirded out looks. “Come on, I don’t have all day~”

Phinks stepped away from him, whispering to Feitan. “Is that a fucking Okama?”

“How the hell should I know?!”

Pakunoda stepped out to speak for the shocked team and pointed out those that are familiar with one another, well, more than usual and as everyone imagined, Hisoka is alone.

“Aww, is little old me going to be alone? I would want to be with someone though…” The clown makeup wearing man smiled, shuffling his deck of cards.

“Hisoka-kun is creepy, no one would ever want to sleep with you even if you paid them to.” Shizuku blandly spoke, happy that she, Machi and Pakunoda gets an all girls room.

Hisoka feigned a hurt look, sulking at the corner of the room. “Shizuku-chan… You wound me, a lot of people would disagree with you.”

“You must have a lot of imaginary friends then.” Machi ushered Shizuku away, pulling Pakunoda along. “Let’s go, the Okama is leaving.”

As the whole Troupe left, the Varia went straight to their phones. “Does anyone have that bastard’s phone number?”

“Ushishi, who would even want his phone number?”

“Voi… If you hadn’t destroyed your phone, we could have called him you stupid boss!”

“Shut up trash.”

“Are you sure you want to leave Levi-senpai and Luss-nee-san with the extra baggages?” Fran, being the only one not texting like mad, spoke.

“Muu, might as well, they are the only idiots who can stand their suffocating presence.”

“Voi, Belphegor, ask the puppy dog.”

“Ushishishishishi, no.”

“Hurry the hell up, trash.”

“Fine… You guys will die without the prince.”

“Fake prince, can you just hurry up?”

Belphegor stared at Fran in silence, tossing his phone at Squalo before attacking Fran with his sharpened knives.

* * *

Now safely in their respective rooms, Bonolenov wondered if all assassins are as noisy as the ones present outside.

“What do you think about them?” The mummy bounded man tilted his head at his boss’s question.

Chrollo sighed when Bonolenov did not answer. “Do you think that we can trust them?”

“I am not sure, but I think that they would actually help us.” They heard Lussuria hollering at every door that there is a private shower room for everybody. “And, I would like to see how this goes.”

* * *

“I hate this! Why do we have to listen to them?!” Phinks growled, punching the soft bed in frustration.

Feitan merely blinked, fascinated that the bed could withstand Phinks’s attack. “Dancho wants us to go along with this, so we don’t have much of a choice.”

The robes wearing man clicked his tongue and walked to the showers. “Might as well use them all to the fullest and bankrupt them.”

“You may say that, but you just want to bathe don’t you?” Phinks responded with throwing a pillow at Feitan.

* * *

“Shal, what are you doing?” Kortopi stared at the childish boy, who was typing furiously at his keyboard.

Yet another error sign flashed and Shalnark pouted. “I’m trying to find out more information about this world, but their security levels are too high.”

Kortopi was shocked, as he should be, not a lot of firewalls can prevent Shalnark from assessing their database, but this particular one did.

“The creator of this firewall is amazing!”

Somewhere, on an “uninhabited” island, a green haired man sneezed, and felt as if his ego has been inflated.

“But in all seriousness, Nobunaga really doesn’t have good luck.” Kortopi nodded at Shalnark’s statement, knowing who is with that man.

* * *

“Why am I, fucking stuck with two fatties in a tiny ass room?!” Nobunaga was on all fours, sulking at his roomates.

“It’s not like I wanted to be here,” Franklin sat on the comfy bed. “I’m only here because you two would be the most likely ones to disobey Dancho and attack them.”

Uvogin laughed, his voice shaking the room. “Who cares! I just want to sleep now.”

Whacking Uvogin’s head, Nobunaga point to the private shower room. “Fucking bath first! You stink like shit!”

That commences a fight to happen between them and Franklin decided to take first dibs on the bath, it has been a long time since such luxury of a house has been presented afterall.

“What the hell?! I wanted to bath first!” Nobunaga shouted at the closing bathroom doors.

“Too bad.”

* * *

Machi, Shizuku and and Pakunoda sighed in happiness at the huge bath, the shower room was large enough for both Uvogin and Franklin, so the three girls did not take up much space.

“Machi, do you think that we will ever go back?” Shizuku sank till the water reached her chin.

Machi turned, her back against the water and laid her head on the floor. “I am not sure.”

“It’s all that fairy’s fault, if only he didn’t exist.” Waves appeared where Shizuku’s arm hit the water.

“Calm down, we move as Dancho orders, nothing more.” Pakunoda held her hand to the ceiling lights.

However, as cool as Pakunoda sounded, she was starting to turn red. “Paku? Oh no, Paku. Get out of the water!” Machi dragged her out in a hurry.

Apparently, she does not do well under warm conditions.

* * *

While everyone was having fun with a friend by their side, and chatters filling their room, we have to remember that a certain pervert was all alone in a huge room.

Hisoka shuffled his cards, tossing them at the wall with every conversation he heard. “My~ Isn’t everybody having fun with their friends…”

Throwing another card harder at the wall when he heard laughter. “I am not sulking, I am always alone, so this shouldn’t be a problem.”

He has now turned to talking to himself, creepy laughter filling his room as he spoke to his own echo and thoughts.

**Truly, a sad man.**


	2. The Middle

The next morning came without much fuss, just that a certain someone keeps trying to keep himself happy by destroying wallpaper, other than that, Mammon was pretty okay with the newcomers.

Lussuria called everyone down for breakfast in the only way he knows how, using the loud speakers, his cheery voice made the drowsy assassins grumble awake while the Phantom Troupe were long awake and seated at the tables.

“Those kids always take so long to get ready,” Lussuria passed his cooking around, giving everyone their requested portions. “Why can’t they be like you all?”

Phinks and Uvogin started gobbling down the food, while they may not like listening to others, they have to admit that Lussuria can cook an amazing meal when he wants to.

Feitan, Machi and Nobunaga checked for poison or the like, not wanting to die because of such a simple trick and who knows, maybe in this world, poison can bypass their nen guard but Pakunoda was their final confirmation.

“There is no poison in the dish, I checked.”

Lussuria was about to ask what she meant but Levi walked in, decked out in his Varia uniform. “Lussuria, Boss wants the usual.”

However, he got kicked to the curb by an irritate Belphegor, who had the bad luck of sleeping beside Hisoka’s room.

“Give the prince his food.” He wore his typical sleeping attire, not bothering to change.

“A prince? You look like a fucking slob.” Phinks said, eyeing Belphegor, who took his seat beside, you guessed it, Hisoka.

Too tired to argue, Belphegor flipped off Phinks and Fran entered the dining hall with his pillow in hand, apparently, he had the best sleep ever, considering that his Blood-senpai did not disturb him in the middle of the night.

“Wow, even strangers know that you are a fake prince, Bel-senpai.” A knife promptly embedded itself at Fran’s apple illusion. “It hurts Bel-senpai, I don't want to have such unoriginal knives with me.”

Levi stood up from his position and threw an umbrella at Belphegor’s chair, but it seems that it changed position and swung at Hisoka as well, while Hisoka did block the attack, the bowl is currently on Uvogin’s head.

“Shit…” Nobunaga’s voice was muffled by the delicious noodles presented and picked up his food to move further away, as did every other Phantom Troupe member.

Uvogin slammed his fist on the table, sending the broken pieces of it flying everywhere. Belphegor’s food, which was not saved, got sent flying and landed on Chrollo’s head.

Phinks jumped in the food fight, happy that something exciting is finally happening and Belphegor just slept in the corner of the room.

Xanxus made his entrance at the noise and Levi jumped in the middle of the plate of fried rice.

“Boss, please escape…” Levi then fainted, Squalo walked into a large mess, food flying everywhere and two girls fretting over their leader’s clothing.

“VOOOOOOIIII!” One shout from him caused everyone to freeze up and look at him. It seems that Squalo is solidifying his position as Varia Mom.

Even the Phantom Troupe looked abashed at their actions and avoided Squalo’s eyes when he reprimanded them.

Taking a deep breath, Squalo barked out the consequences of their actions. “Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark, you three will accompany Belphegor in tidying up the storerooms.”

“Chrollo, Kortopi, Uvogin. You three will come with me to wash up.” Kicking the dead Levi awake, Squalo continued. “Hisoka and Nobunaga will follow Levi and clean up the room.”

“Muu, am I going to have to take this out of your pay?” Mammon floated and while no one can see it, his eyes was twitching in anger.

Squalo shook his head. “You are going to handle Bonolenov and Shizuku to a job to get repair money.”

Squalo glared at the whistling Fran, who had been slowly inching to the exit. “Brat, you will make sure the bastard is on his way. Pakunoda and Machi will go with you.”

“I guess I am going to prepare another set of dishes.” Lussuria smiled, happy to get a job that does not require manual labour.

Only one man remained from each side, Franklin and Xanxus. Squalo gave them a dark smile. “You two will make sure nothing else goes to waste. If I see anything out of place…”

Both men felt cold sweat building up, and let out a sigh of relief when Squalo dragged his trio to the public shower room, since they deserved it and everyone else got their teams and left for their designated location.

* * *

Over at Belphegor’s area, it did not take more than ten minutes before his group started slacking, leaving Shalnark to find the equipments.

“Guys, a little help here?” Shalnark struggled to carry the weight of all the mops and turned to see his group mates playing digital games.

Phinks sat between Feitan and Belphegor, a green, blue and red controller in their hands respectively as the clear sound for Mario Kart plays.

“Not now Shal, I need to win this.” Phinks grumbled when a Com slammed into his cart but returned it with a red shell.

Feitan let out a creepy smile when he neared the finishing line with 1st place, but Belphegor zoomed past with the star.

“I’ll kill you.” Murderous intent flooded the room and Feitan’s hand turned into a makeshift knife.

Fascination engulfed Belphegor at the fact that he is not feeling only the intent but something else.

Without knowing, Belphegor was starting to learn Nen but with nobody to teach him, it only remains as an option.

“Wait, Feitan. No fighting, remember?” Shalnark let the mops fall in favour of keeping his friend in check.

“Ushishishi, if you are done, the prince is starting the next race.”

“Yeah, you are going to lose out and maybe I can finally beat your sorry ass.” Phinks grinned.

The aura immediately disappeared as Feitan took his seat and gave his fullest attention to the television. “I am still going to kill you.”

Shalnark let out a heavy sigh of relief. ‘Thank Heavens that those two loves games more than killing.’

However, this time, the tables have turned. “Fei, why did you steal my freaking power up?!” Phinks was now the one angered and Shalnark, has to yet again play the moderator.

Feitan shrugged glancing at the screen. His was 1st, Bel was 5th and Phinks was 3rd. “Not my problem, I wanted to destroy the fake prince but you got in the way.”

Veins popping, Phinks started rolling his arm backwards but Belphegor’s knives made the three Troupe members dodge.

“Kaching~ The prince does not like your method of address.” Belphegor grinned and presented more knives.

“So you think you can beat us with your flimsy knife?” Phinks raised an eyebrow when red flames appeared on them. “And it seems you can use nen too…”

This time, an all-out war broke out and Shalnark crouched at the corner of the room, staring at the mess they created. “I hope Dancho has a better time…”

* * *

“Squalo, how can you control everyone so easily?” Chrollo asked, turning on the warm water. It was well known that there are times when he could not contain his own friends.

Uvogin laughed and sent his scalding water splashing everywhere, causing Squalo to stand further away. “It’s because you don’t have any presence! You need to increase your voice Dancho!”

Kortopi, the mascot of the Phantom Troupe was also the only one who could stand bathing in cold water and the fastest person in the shower already begun drying himself.

“Dancho, why don’t you try being like Squalo for a change? Maybe it could help?”

Chrollo shook his head, pumping out soap. “I would rather find my own way.”

“This conversation is nice and all, but can you two bath faster?!” Waving his sword arm around. “VOI! It has been 5 minutes since you started!”

“Sharkie, you need to calm down. The Phantom Troupe does things as they like, don’t rush me.” Uvogin chuckled, destroying the soap container accidentally.

While Squalo shouts his usual battle cry at the additional cuts to his pay, Chrollo mourned the loss of a perfectly working soap dispenser.

“I like how you left out Dancho in your ‘people not to rush’ list.” Kortopi observed, twisting his hair as if it was a rag.

“Dancho doesn’t take that long to bathe though…” Uvogin destroyed the shampoo bottle next and Squalo snapped.

“VOI! You freaking asshat!” Squalo Had his sword out and slashed Uvogin’s skin, surprisingly actually drawing blood.

As shocked as Uvogin was at Squalo’s ability to slash through his nen armour, it did not compare to how he did a 180 and sulked.

“Voi. I already have 50% gone, now I have 25% of pay left. Why did we buy the expensive ones? The grunts don’t deserve it…” 

The Phantom Troupe are known to be the big bad guys, but seeing a grown man sulking does affect them.

“A-are you okay?” Chrollo hesitantly inched towards him and pat his back cautiously.

Without nodding, Squalo continued grumbling about the woes of having to control six rambunctious babies and even Chrollo git affected.

Now there were two man lamenting about their team while Uvogin constantly flinched at Chrollo’s stabbing comments about his strength.

“Sure, he is strong, but most of our catch gets destroyed by him and causes the price to half, which makes all of Shalnark’s hard work go to waste.”

It seems that they are going to stay there longer than expected. At least they bonded over complaints.


	3. The End

At the same time, Levi, Hisoka and Nobunaga started cleaning up the rooms, at least, they imagined that they are but it was really just a dream.

The three men stood at each side of the room awkwardly, the silence around them sickeningly boring them to death.

“This is all your fault.” Nobunaga spoke, wiping the windows.

Levi crushed the cloth in his hand and tossed it on the floor. “The boss deserves to be protected!”

“If I remembered correctly, you attacked because that blond kid kicked you aside.” Hisoka beamed, even he could not be as creepy as usual, since the only two people with potential in this world are not around.

Levi could not do anything to argue back and silently groaned.

“How about you three play a game to pass the time?” Lussuria stepped out with his hands holding soap and a cloth. “I’ve finished making lunch and was bored.” He said, answering their questioning look.

“Well, what do you have in mind?” Nobunaga asked, as he is he most eager to get some of his boredom cured.

Lussuria crackled, steepling his fingers together. “Well, for starters let’s pair up and one person will wipe while the other will spray the soap at the windows. You can use anything to accomplish your task.”

Apparently, there was no choice, but to have a Varia vs Phantom Troupe battle, considering only Levi and Hisoka can aim and shoot at the same time. Furthermore, the shooters want to incorporate their weapons to the ‘fight’.

“I am going to bring your Okama and Clown ass down!” Nobunaga shouted, his sword coated with the cloth. “How dare you insult a samurai’s sword!”

“Hmm? Are you going to attack your teammate?” Hisoka had his cards fanned out in front of him and threw it.

The cards went flying, swerving parallel to the surface and painted it red, causing Nobunaga to join in and wiped the colour off with a slash of his sword, leaving a shiny clean surface behind.

“We didn’t say start yet!” Levi threw his umbrellas up, and instead of his usual green lightning, green soap poured out and coated the flooring.

Lussuria had attached the cloths to his feet and this allowed him to skate across the surface and was way ahead.

The timer slowly ticked as the competitors struggled to clean the tough stains within the time limit, which resulted in them sabotaging the opposing team and made them use their bodies to take the hit.

“RING, RING” The timer goes and the dining room was left spotless, they piled the debris from the destroyed table packed in a plastic bag and left at the corner.

In the end, it was a draw, but the deciding factor was the amount of green soap covering the players that made the Phantom Troupe win.

“Why did you have to be so competitive?” Lussuria sighed, bringing the soaked group to the public baths.

Levi had some leftover clean clothes and used it to wipe down his umbrellas, considering how they are supposed to conduct electricity.

“I have to defend the honour of the Boss by winning every game.”

“You really treasure your boss huh? Even though you're recklessly idiotic.”

“Shut up! Aren’t you two the same?” HIsoka avoided answering Levi’s question while Nobunaga laughed.

“I guess you aren’t that bad of a person!”

It was then,. That the two old people became slight friends and Lussuria became suspicious of Hisoka and his loyalty.

* * *

Now comes in Mammon, who finished his work, he did not expect that the two lanky members of the Phantom Troupe will be able to help him out during the mission, but they did and it was in a really unexpected way.

Bonolenov had this weird holes i his body that made music, which allowed Mammon time to go through the minds of the Mafisco and extract the required blackmail for their clients.

Somehow, Shizuku called out a vacuum cleaner out of nowhere and could clean up after the bloodbath Mammon left with his brain poking and their usefulness and silence made the job much easier compared to having his own teammates.

‘Maybe I can ask them to teach Bel, Levi and Squalo silence or the such.’ Mammon nodded, happy with his idea and decided to try and find the dual noisy bunch.

“VOI.” Mammon deadpan.

‘Speak of the devil and he shall appear.’ Bringing the two nice kids with him, Mammon floated to the bathroom and saw Fran holding a hammer high and was about to swing it towards the phone on the floor that clearly represents Belphegor.

“Fran, what are you doing?”

The Apple wearing boy looked up and stared at his second Mist Flame master. “Bel-senpai’s phone must die. The Marshmallow bastard must die.”

Mammon nodded, knowing how he feels. “But, we have to send the extras home too. So let go of the knife illusion and let’s find the real Bel and kill him.”

To the Phantom Troupe’s surprise, the knife disappeared. “Do you guys not use Nen?” Machi asked, knowing that the people in front of her has never shown signs of Nen at all and yet they have inhuman strength.

“What is Nen?” Fran tilted his head and started trailing after the leaving Mammon but Pakunoda grabbed his shoulder.

“Boy, what do you use to fight?”

Fran just deadpan at her, having this weird feeling that something is invading his mind and used his flames to swat that intruder.

Pakunoda felt that strike and fell to the floor in pain, she felt as if her head was splitting into two and it was all because of the green haired kid.

“Please don’t do that, Fran isn’t that well versed with housewarming visits.” Mammon warned them as he reached the door for the bathroom.

Machi and Shizuku shared a look, concluding that the boss should be informed while Bonolenov went to help Pakunoda up.

Mammon raised a hand to knock on the door.

* * *

Xanxus and Franklin were not happy with being stuck together, they neither knew each other, nor had experience with starting light conversations.

Thankfully, Shalnark has helped cured them with his tired self. “What happened?” Franklin asked, looking at Shalnark’s injuries.

“Phinks and Feitan started fighting, then the blond kid started to join in and the storeroom i ruined an-”

“Okay, we get it.” Franklin patted the kid and passed him a glass of water. “Now, where are they currently?”

Shalnark drank the whole cup in one go and took a deep breath, choking slightly. “They are on the way here.”

Xanxus twitched at Belphegor’s usual laughter and flying knives. One of them flew past his cheek and drew blood. “Trash…”

“Geh, boss.” Belphegor screeched to a halt in front of Xanxus, while Phinks and Feitan continued their verbal battle.

“You caused me to lose, what is so hard to understand?!” Phinks shouted and Belphegor flipped them off.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP SCUMS!!” Xanxus’s voice boomed in the hallway and the three childish adults stared at him.

The clear signs of irritation caused them to keep their mouths wisely shut.

“Alright, Feitan, Phinks, flip the coin already. Did you forget the Troupe’s rule?” Franklin hid Shalnark behind him as he watched the spinning coin.

“Heads, I win, Tails, you win.” Phinks said, lifting his hand from the coin and the coin faced upwards was heads.

Clicking his tongue, Feitan turned away from him and grumbled at Phinks’s gloating. “What are we going to do now?”

“Regroup you scums.” Xanxus took the lead and walked to where he feels Squalo will be at.

“Boss…” Fran glanced at Xanxus, Mammon’s tiny fist knocking on the door.

“How was getting Byakuran’s agreement?” Lussuria popped out, with a new coat of green soap.

Fran threw the phone at Belphegor and shrugged. “He blue ticked me.”

“That isn’t good. What are we going to do?”

“VOI! What are you doing here?!” At Squalo’s shout, all the Varia members kicked the door down in a hurry.

“Hello~ You friendly neighbourhood Fairy is here to lighten your burden!” Ending off with his tongue sticking out and a knock to the head.

“Marshmallow scum…” Xanxus cocked his gun, charging up large amounts of flames into it.

“Scum is too bad of a word to use, just call me Fairy!” He touched the floor with a smile.

Squalo smacked his head with the blunt side of his blade. “Stop screwing around Byakuran.”

The Phantom Troupe members stood at an appropriate distance away and looked at man with caution.

“Fine~ I was just here to clean up after my other self you know.” Byakuran pouted, his wings extending to paint the whole room white.

The feathers encased the Troupe members and using his sky-rain flame to tranquilize them to prevent struggling.

Within a few minutes, everyone disappeared and Byakuran laughed. “Honestly, my other self is so fun to work together with!”

“Please don’t do this ever again.” Byakuran grinned at Lussuria.

“No promises~”

* * *

**_EXTRA_ **

“We are finally back!” Uvogin stood in the middle of the ruins with his arms raised high.

“Wait, I don’t-” Nobunaga face palmed when he saw the towel loosening around his waist.

The females avoided looking at the newly exposed portion of Uvogin, while other males feel a sense of loss but either ways.

“PUT ON SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!”


End file.
